


Les traces de notre amour

by Sweet_Elfika



Category: Original Work
Genre: Art, Blindfolds, Consent, Erotica, F/F, Queer Character, Red - Freeform, Sensuality, f/f - Freeform, érotisme
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-02
Updated: 2021-02-02
Packaged: 2021-03-14 04:27:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 680
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29164941
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sweet_Elfika/pseuds/Sweet_Elfika
Summary: Nouvelle écrite dans le cadre d'un concours organisé par @celle.qui.aimait sur Instagram, avec pour consignes:- Écrire : une nouvelle érotique- Sur le thème : œuvre d’art- Le dernier mot : rouge- Nombre de mots limités : 700
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4





	Les traces de notre amour

**Author's Note:**

> Nouvelle écrite dans le cadre d'un concours organisé par @celle.qui.aimait sur Instagram, avec pour consignes:  
> \- Écrire : une nouvelle érotique  
> \- Sur le thème : œuvre d’art  
> \- Le dernier mot : rouge  
> \- Nombre de mots limités : 700

La sonnette retentit et me tire de ma rêverie. J’entrouvre la porte et m’empare du bandeau de satin préalablement suspendu dans l’entrée.

– Couvre-toi les yeux, te dis-je d’un ton autoritaire.

– Très bien, maîtresse, me réponds-tu de ta voix suave.

Ainsi privée de l’un de tes sens, tu me tends les bras et je t’emmène à ma suite. D’une main, j’attrape une télécommande. Quelques secondes plus tard, une musique lascive envahit la pièce.

Je m’approche de toi, et avant de poser mes mains sur tes délicieuses courbes et reliefs, te demande :

– Toujours partante pour ce dont nous avons discuté ?

Ton « Plus que jamais ! » pour le moins enjoué me ravit. Parfait, le voyage va pouvoir commencer !

Tout en t’enlaçant, je dénoue l’imper que tu portes et sous lequel, selon mes instructions, tu es nue. Je caresse ton ventre du bout des doigts, monte le long de ton sternum et effleure tour à tour tes épaules pour ôter le vêtement.

Je glisse une main derrière ta nuque et enfonce mes doigts dans ta chevelure flamboyante avant de poser mes lèvres sur les tiennes. Elles se frôlent, se goûtent, se redécouvrent, nos langues se lient et se délient pour mieux se retrouver et repartir pour un tour. Déjà, je sens la flamme du désir brûler en moi. Sans relâcher ma prise sur ta crinière, je tire doucement, mais fermement sur tes cheveux pour incliner ta tête et plonge vers ton cou ainsi offert. Je l’embrasse, te goûte, m’enivre de ton odeur, puis remonte jusqu’à ton oreille et mordille ton lobe en te faisant frissonner de mon souffle chaud.

Je te lâche pour enlever à mon tour mon déshabillé et en profite pour admirer ta silhouette divine, avant de me rapprocher, te saisir par les hanches, me coller à toi dans un baiser fougueux, et enfin, savourer la sensation délicieuse de ta chaleur contre la mienne. Toujours aveuglée, tu explores mon corps de tes mains si douces et ma peau se couvre de frissons. Je resserre encore mon étreinte, et pas à pas, t’emmène vers le grand drap blanc étendu au centre de la pièce. Tout en t’embrassant goulûment, je t’invite à t’y allonger sur le dos. Ma bouche et mes mains parcourent ta peau, s’attardent sur ta poitrine aux formes généreuses. Ma langue joue avec tes tétons durcis par l’excitation pendant que ma main se fraie un chemin jusqu’à ton intimité déjà humide. Cette sensation est tellement exquise ! Tu gémis et soupires à chaque coup de langue sur tes tétons, que je mordille parfois doucement, au moment où tu t’y attends le moins, pendant que de mes doigts, je caresse ta vulve et stimule délicatement ton clitoris. L’envie de te goûter tout entière est si intense !

Mais pour l’heure, je m’arrête, ce qui t’arrache un soupir de frustration. J’attrape sur ma gauche un flacon que je secoue quelques secondes avant d’en ouvrir le bec verseur et de laisser couler un mince filet sur ton corps. Tu ne peux réprimer un frisson et un petit cri de surprise au moment où le liquide frais entre en contact avec ta peau brûlante de désir et dégouline lentement le long de tes courbes. Je referme la bouteille et la repose, avant de me pencher vers toi et t’effleurer du bout des seins, ondoyant contre toi et étalant par la même occasion un peu plus le fluide qui, progressivement, recouvre nos corps enlacés. Notre étreinte n’en finit plus, tu m’enserres entre tes bras, noues tes jambes autour de mon bassin, puis bascules et prends le dessus, t’asseyant et ondulant sur mon bas-ventre tout en me clouant les poignets au-dessus de la tête avant de m’embrasser comme toi seule en es capable, de cette façon qui me fait chavirer et perdre pied…

Après de longues minutes à se déguster mutuellement, je reprends mon souffle, me redresse et dénoue ton bandeau. Lorsque tu détournes ton visage du mien, tu ne peux t’empêcher de sourire en observant dans le miroir nos silhouettes encore entremêlées sur la toile que nous venons de créer, et nos corps à présent maculés de peinture rouge.


End file.
